Sasha (Ready to Rumble)
Sasha is a secondary antagonist in the wrestling comedy "Ready to Rumble" (2000). She is played by Rose McGowan. Sasha is a member of the Nitro Girls, which are the World Championship Wrestling (WCW) equivalent to cheerleaders. She is the lifelong dream girl of the film's dimwitted protagonist, Gordie Boggs. Appearances Gordie first encounters Sasha when he is backstage at a WCW show. He and his best friend, Shawn Dawkins, stumble upon the Nitro Girls dressing room. Just as they are getting a glimpse of all the ladies in various states of undress, they are interrupted by Sasha. Gordie is naturally reduced to a jabbering idiot, which is actually not far from his normal personality. Sasha's next appearance comes at a party that Gordie is throwing for his idol, wrestling legend Jimmy "The King" King. King was unceremoniously fired from WCW, but, thanks to the devotion of Gordie and Shawn, they have forced the slimy WCW President, Titus Sinclair, to grant King a rematch against the Champion. Sasha approaches Gordie at the party and the two have their first real conversation. She is wearing a red plaid top and skirt combination. Sasha says she admires Gordie for "standing up to that creep Sinclair". The scene ends with Sasha asking Gordie if he'd like to dance. We next see Sasha when Gordie arrives at her apartment for a date. She is now wearing a banana yellow dress and sporting her third different hairstyle. During dinner Sasha asks how their training is coming along with Jimmy King. Gordie reveals they have hooked Jimmy up with an old school trainer named Sal Bandini; Gordie himself has even learned some "awesome moves". When Sasha flirtatiously asks to see his "awesome moves", Gordie, being the knucklehead that he is, misunderstands her, and proceeds to bodyslam her on the apartment floor. The sequence transitions to her bedroom. Sasha clarifies that she meant "why don't we wrestle in here?" Sasha pins Gordie to the bed. She says "I will now unveil my 'secret weapons'", while tearing off her dress to expose her breasts. Shocked, Gordie panics and screams "foreign objects!" before punching Sasha off the bed. The scene ends with a silhouette through the apartment window of them wrestling/having sex on the bed. Gordie and Shawn next set about finding wrestlers to back up Jimmy King. They head to the gym with Jimmy and Sasha. Sasha now wears a full length purple dress and purple high heels. She says that she doesn't think this is a very good idea. Gordie, like a puppy dog, hangs on every word she says while Shawn says she should keep her mouth shut. This is the first instance of animosity between Shawn and Sasha. Meanwhile, Sal Bandini is attacked in his apartment by Titus Sinclair's goons. The scene shifts to the hospital with Gordie, Shawn, and Sasha waiting for update on Sal. Sasha appears to comfort Gordie. Later, we see Sasha making a private phone call. She is speaking to Titus, revealing herself to have been a spy! Titus promises her the position of Head Nitro Girl for her services. Unfortunately for Sasha, Gordie overhears the conversation. Outside, just before boarding the bus to take them back home, Gordie dumps Sasha, leaving her stranded. Sasha's final appearance comes at the climax of the film during Jimmy King's big steel cage match against Diamond Dallas Page. Gordie makes a surprise appearance, riding a police motorcycle down the aisle. He helps fight off Sinclair's numerous henchmen. The fans are roaring for Gordie. As he exchanges high fives with Shawn, Sasha appears saying how great he looks in his uniform and how amazing he was in the match - "I think we should get back together". With a ladder being swung around in the background, Shawn keeps trying to warn Sasha, but she won't let him get a word in. Gordie says he can never forgive what Sasha did to Jimmy King. A moment later, right after yelling at Shawn to "Shut up!" one last time, the ladder swings and smacks Sasha right in the face. She falls to the floor and looks up, motionless and with a blank stare. Jimmy King goes on the win his match. Trivia *Rose McGowan also played Debbie Strand in the 1998 film "Devil in the Flesh". *Rose McGowan appeared as The Evil Enchantress in the 1999 episode "A Knight to Remember" for the TV series "Charmed". *Rose McGowan also played the role of mean girl Courtney Shayne in the 1999 comedy film Jawbreaker and the role of Debbie Strand in Devil in the Flesh. *Rose McGowan is perhaps best known for replacing Katee Sackhoff as Teddy Rowe during the sixth and final season of Nip/Tuck, *Rose McGowan appeared as the Blue Moon Beasts in the 2004 episode "Once in a Blue Moon" for the TV series "Charmed". *Rose McGowan appeared as Cassandra Davina in the 2008 episode "Bombshell" for the TV series "Law & Order: SVU". *While the other Nitro Girls appear in subsequent scenes, this is the last we see of Sasha. Gallery 575a8d60c5e0f99deffb72f1a4248ade.jpg screenshot_11083.png screenshot_11082.png Unknownmcgowan2.jpeg c84cfb4f808ac05089440150b46e64f2.jpg ReadytoRumbleDVD_315.jpg Rose.jpg MV5BMTM0NjUyMTE5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwOTEyNjE3._V1_.jpg Unknown-1mcgowan.jpeg Rose_McGowan_knocked_out2.gif Rose_McGowan_knocked_out3.gif Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Double Agent Category:High Heels Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Low Cut Top Category:Comical Defeat Category:Humiliated